


Things You Said

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [45]
Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 13,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of prompt fills, "Things you said when..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ... When I Wasn't Listening (SeiRin)

4-18-15

Prompt: 23. things you said [make your own] - things you said when I wasn't listening..

Pairing: SeiRin

Rating: Explicit

 

               “Sei, don’t forget we’re having dinner with my mother tomorrow.” Seijuurou nodded absently, too caught up in the way the muscles of Rin’s back flexed and released as he rotated his hips against his. “Oh, god, right there!”

 

               “Whatever you say, babe,” Seijuurou said with a smirk, grabbing Rin’s hips and thrusting up into him.

 

 

 

               “Sei, I need you to take the trash out when we’re d-done.” Rin stumbled on the last word as Seijuurou hollowed his cheeks around him and drew back slowly. He fisted a hand in Seijuurou’s hair and thrust his hips lightly, watching his cock disappear into Seijuurou’s mouth. Seijuurou looked up at him through his lashes and twisted his tongue around the head. “Oh, fuck-“ Rin gasped.

 

 

 

               “Sei, can you pick up some milk on your way home tomorrow?” Seijuurou didn’t even hear the words this time, caught up in trying to remember how many fingers Rin had in him and how it was even possible that something could feel this good and for there to still be _more_ to come. He sobbed out some half-reply, probably a combination of Rin’s name and a swear, as Rin crooked his fingers and brushed against his prostate.

 

 

 

               “Sei, we need to talk.” Rin had his legs wrapped around Seijuurou’s waist and his hands curled into fists around the slats of the headboard as Seijuurou pounded into him. Seijuurou heard him this time. Determined not to be made an ass of, he pulled out and sat cross-legged between Rin’s thighs. Rin cried out in loss and tried to pull Seijuurou back to him, thrashing and whining.

 

               “Okay,” Seijuurou panted. “What do you want to talk about?” Rin looked at him incredulously.

 

               “What the fuck?!” he cried. “We’re not finished!”

 

               “No, but you clearly wanted to talk!” Seijuurou shot back. “I keep missing the things you want me to do, and your mom kept giving me that _look_ last week, and it’s not fucking fair, so let’s talk.” Rin looked torn. “Rin, you can’t keep telling me things during sex. I’m not listening during sex. I’m having sex during sex.” Rin glared at him, and he couldn’t hide the soft smile that crept across his face. “I’m too busy thinking about you,” he said. “How hot you are, how much I love you, how damn lucky I am to have you. I don’t want to lose that, so, babe, it needs to stop.”

 

               “Do I really do that?” Rin asked. Seijuurou snorted.

 

               “Every fucking time,” he said. Rin’s brows furrowed and his mouth opened and Seijuurou had to stop himself from tackling him for that cute expression.

 

               “Shit,” he muttered. “That’s fucking weird.” Seijuurou laughed at that.

 

               “Well, I wasn’t gonna say it, but yeah.” Rin glared at him, but the effect was ruined by the grin cracking across his face. He pushed himself up until he was sitting in Seijuurou’s lap.

 

               “I should practice not doing that,” he whispered, leaning in to kiss at Seijuurou’s neck.

 

               “You should,” Seijuurou agreed dumbly.

 

               “I think I should practice right now.” Rin reached behind him and took hold of Seijuurou’s cock, stroking it gently.

 

               “I think that’s a good idea,” Seijuurou growled against the skin of Rin’s collar bone.

 

               “As long as you remember to feed the cat tonight,” Rin said, lining himself up and lowering his hips.

 

               “I fucking hate you,” Seijuurou groaned. Rin grinned and started moving his hips.

 

               “Love you too,” he gasped.


	2. ...At the Kitchen Table - SouRin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by[Ezzy](http://ezzydean.tumblr.com)

4-19-15

Prompt: 13. things you said at the kitchen table

Pairing: SouRin

Rating: T

 

               Sousuke rested his chin against the forearm he had trailed along the kitchen table, watching the man who sat across from him with a fond smile. Rin was pouring over paperwork, his pen dangling from between his teeth, his hair falling out of its ponytail, his reading glasses slipping down his nose. The kitchen light was dim and it sputtered every few seconds. The apartment was always either too cold or too hot. Their dinner that night had been the third bout of instant ramen in a week. They were overworked and exhausted and poor and so far away from the dreams they had shared in high school and Sousuke thought that Rin could not have been more beautiful than he was at this moment.

 

               So he told him.

 

               “When we were kids,” he said, not really expecting Rin to look up but not surprised when he did, “I used to think that there was no point to you at all. You confused the fuck out of me, always running around with that grin on your face and making everything around you so beautiful. I thought, that boy is the most useless thin I have ever seen. But every time I tried to ignore you, I couldn’t. You could just be sitting there, doing nothing, and I was so drawn to you.”

 

               “Sou, what are you talking about?” Rin asked. His voice was tired, but there was that hint of affection that Sousuke never quite got over.

 

               “I’m talking about you,” Sousuke said. “I’m talking about how I fell in love with the stupid loud kid in third grade and I’m in love with him still.” He waited for Rin to say something, to shoot some snarky comment back at him, but he never did. Instead, he looked across the table at him with eyes that were tired and skin that was too pale and hair that was mussed and tangled and he looked ready to cry. So Sousuke continued, “I know the last few months have been hard on you, babe. I know it’s hard feeling like you’ll never see your dream come true. But I also know what it’s like when you do finally see it.”

 

               “Sousuke-“

 

               “Shut up, Rin, I’m trying to be romantic,” Sousuke mumbled. Rin grinned at that, and he looked just a little less tired. Sousuke smiled back and reached into the pocket of his sweatpants for the little box he had been mulling over for two months now. “I’m also trying to one-up you, because I’ve already had one dream come true, and you’re about to make another one for me.”

 

               “And why would I do that?” Rin asked, leaning back with a cocky smirk and shoving some of his paperwork off to the side. Sousuke didn’t answer, just pulled out the box and slid it across the table at him. Rin looked at it, at the pair of gold rings inside, and back at Sousuke. He took one more glance at the rings and tears began to well in his eyes. He glared at Sousuke with all his might. “Fine!” he snapped. “You win!” Sousuke smiled, tired and fond and ridiculously happy as the love of his life slipped on a ring and chucked the box containing the other at his head.

 

               “I love you, Rin,” he said.

 

Rin looked pointedly at the wall and mumbled, “I love you too, idiot.” Sousuke realized he had been wrong before. Rin five minutes ago had been a stunning, gorgeous creature, but Rin wearing Sousuke’s ring was easily the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

 

So he told him.


	3. ...When You Were Crying (TsukiYama)

6-2-15

Prompt: Things You Said When You Were Crying

Pairing: TsukiYama

Rating: G

 

               “I remember when we were first years in junior high,” Yamaguchi said, his voice still wobbly, “and a bunch of kids cornered me and started making fun of my freckles. I can’t remember what happened after that, but that night we were at your house to study and I was feeling bad about myself. You gave me this put-out sigh and started tracing lines on my skin.”

 

               “Constellations,” Tsukishima supplied. Yamaguchi nodded, snuggling a bit closer to Tsukishima’s chest.

 

               “You told me you were mapping the night sky on my skin,” he whispered.

 

               “I never said anything that smooth,” Tsukishima protested. Despite himself, Yamaguchi laughed.

 

               “Whatever, Tsukki,” he mumbled. “It seemed that smooth at the time.” Yamaguchi was quiet for a moment, his sniffles filling the air. Tsukishima wrapped his arms tighter around him and leaned his chin on the top of Yamaguchi’s head, looking around.

 

               They were ensconced on their couch, in the middle of their living room, surrounded by boxes that held all their worldly goods. Their life. Their apartment. Tsukishima still couldn’t quite wrap his head around it, even though this had been the plan since he’d first sat down with his mom and told her all his concerns during their second year of high school. She had agreed that they needed to get Yamaguchi out of his house as soon as legally possible, and had _insisted_ on helping with any expenses they encountered. Tsukishima was taken aback; it wasn’t like he didn’t know how filthy rich his parents were, but there had always been a heavy expectation that he would make his own way, and earn his own place in the world. When he had voiced this concern, his mother had smiled and ruffled his hair.

 

               “It’s hard enough starting out right out of high school,” she said. “You’ll be able to take things with you, like your clothes and your desk. Tadashi-kun might not have any of that.”

 

               She had been right. The day Yamaguchi moved out of his parents’ home, he had managed to leave with only an overnight bag with two sets of clothes, a toothbrush, and a small box with a couple of pictures, a mix cd, and a crumpled letter. His parents had refused to let him bring anything else.

 

               Now, as Tsukishima held on to the boy who meant so much to him, his mother’s insistence made sense. Yamaguchi Tadashi deserved the entire world, and Tsukishima would be damned if he wouldn’t give it to him. Slowly, Yamaguchi’s stress and relief stopped seeping out through his tear ducts, and the two sat in silence, utterly content.


	4. ...When you Thought I Was Asleep - Marinka

6-6-15  
Prompt: things you said when you thought I was asleep  
Pairing: Marinka  
Rating: T

Haru padded out to the living room, hair still damp from his bath to find Makoto slumped over the kotatsu. He was surrounded by stacks of books and scattered piles of papers that he had insisted time and time again were organized in his own method. There were colorful sticky notes everywhere, including an orange one with the quadratic formula stuck behind his left ear. Haru couldn’t help but smile as he moved to kneel next to him. Carefully so as not to disturb him, Haru pulled off his glasses and folded them on the table. He peeled the sticky note from behind his ear and smoothed it down on a sheet of math notes.

“Hopeless,” he muttered fondly. He brushed Makoto’s bangs to the side and leaned his hand on his fist. 

“He fell asleep again?” Haru twisted around to see Rin padding into the living room. He nodded as Rin sat down and leaned his head on Haru’s shoulder. “He works too hard.”

“Good luck telling him that,” Haru answered, pressing his cheek against the top of Rin’s head.

“Do you-“ Rin started, then sat up and stared at the tabletop.

“Rin?”

“Do you think he knows?” Rin turned to look at Haru with something almost desperate in his eyes.

“Knows what?” Haru asked. He reached out without thinking and twined his fingers with Rin’s.

Rin made a small abortive gesture and sighed heavily. “I mean, he does all this shit, he works himself to death, and it’s all for us, you know? And I just, I wonder sometimes, if he maybe does it because he thinks it’ll make us stay.”

“I don’t get it,” Haru muttered.

“Neither do I,” Rin admitted. “I just wonder if he knows how perfect he is.” Haru couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips.

“You know, he said the same thing about you last week,” he said. Rin stared at him in confusion. “Makoto doesn’t understand selfishness,” he explained. “He doesn’t get that people do things for their own gain. He does what he does because he loves us, and he knows that we love him. He’s also awake and about to go on a tirade, so please explain to him that you’re not that worried, Rin.” Makoto tilted his head up and smiled sheepishly at them. Rin sputtered for a moment, turning a bright shade of red as he tripped over his tongue. Haru smirked to himself and stood. “Curry for dinner,” he said, more to himself than either of them as he left them to work through their own shyness.


	5. ...That I Wasn't Meant to Hear - KuroKen

6-10-15

Prompt: things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear

Pairing: KuroKen

Rating: G

 

               Kenma knew the nurses were worried about him. Most people simply didn’t stay up for twenty or more hours every day and function perfectly normally. He was sure they were trying to give him his space, all the room he needed to be worried about his best friend on the hospital bed, to prepare himself for the possibility of saying goodbye.

               Kenma had always been an insomniac, though, so for him it was almost normal. He’d stayed awake next to Kuroo more times than he could count. Of course, all of those other times Kuroo had been conscious enough to wake up a few times and scold him for still being awake, but Kenma did his best to ignore that.

 

               The second doctor, the nice one who had taken over when Kuroo had been moved from the ER to his own room, had told Kenma that talking might help. He’d given Kenma a sympathetic look, as if he had heard of the way Kenma had haunted Kuroo’s bedside silently. _Like a little ghost,_ one nurse had whispered when he’d thought Kenma was asleep. It was past midnight now, and the floor was empty save for the patients and a few nurses making rounds. Kenma shifted in his seat and started talking.

 

               “You know, I used to hate it when you called me your best friend,” he said. “When we were kids you told our parents that you were going to marry me. When we were in junior high, I realized that I was the only one who remembered that. I felt so dumb for thinking it would actually happen.” He sighed and drew his knees a little closer to his chest, glancing toward the door to make sure he didn’t have an audience.

 

               “When you went to high school and I spent that year alone, I realized how much I missed you. I know we saw each other all the time still, but it was different. I felt like I would give anything to hear you call me your best friend again, even though it hurt so much. When I started high school, I thought that we’d be okay from then on.” He grew quiet for a moment, staring absently at Kuroo’s hand limp on the bed.

 

               “Akaashi knows. He still scolds me sometimes when he finds out I still haven’t told you. But I know the kind of man you are, Kuro. You’d do anything if you thought it would make me happy, because I know you do love me. It’s just not the same.” Kenma paused and smiled to himself. “Akaashi says that you love me in a way that you won’t make any advances because you think I wouldn’t want that, but I think he’s wrong. If you want something, you don’t stop until you have it. That’s just the way you are. That’s part of why I love you.”

 

               Kenma sighed and looked at his watch. “I have to go to sleep now. The nurse who keeps threatening to admit me will be checking in on you soon.” He leaned over and rested his hand atop Kuroo’s, stroking the knuckles gently. “If you wake up, be sure to let me know.” He gave the hand a light squeeze then settled back in his chair for the night.


	6. ...With Too Many Miles Between Us (KuroTsuk)

6-13-15

Prompt: things you said with too many miles between us

Pairing: KuroTsukki

Rating: G

 

               “So then Bokuto stuffs the entire thing in his mouth, and it’s still chirping and making little bird noises and the professor- hey, are you okay?” Tsukishima looked at Kuroo’s face on the screen, surprised.

 

               “Yeah…” he muttered. “Why do you ask?”

 

               “You seem quiet,” Kuroo answered. “Quieter than usual. You sure everything’s alright?” Tsukishima watched the delay between the sound and video. Every word Kuroo said appeared on the screen two seconds after the sound filtered through Tsukishima’s headphones. He sighed and took off his glasses to rub at his eyes.

 

               “Just tired,” he mumbled. Looking up, he saw the disbelieving expression on Kuroo’s face.

 

               “If you say so,” Kuroo said. For a moment, they were both quiet. Then Tsukishima sighed.

 

               “I miss you,” he whispered. Kuroo looked startled.

 

               “Tsukki-“

 

               “Don’t,” he interrupted. “Don’t patronize me. I’m not some housewife waiting for her husband to come home from war!” He hid his face in his hands, immediately embarrassed by his outburst. He heard Kuroo sigh on the other end of the chat, but refused to look up.

 

               “Kei,” he said, his voice soft and prompting. “Kei, baby, look at me.” Tsukishima scrunched his shoulders up to his ears and curled his legs closer to himself. Kuroo sighed again. “Kei, listen, I know this is hard right now, but it’s only for a little while. I’ll be able to come visit you in a couple of weeks, and it’ll only be another year before you’re done with high school.” Kei fought back a sob, swallowing it down until it came out as a pathetic, broken whimper.

 

               “I’m alright,” he whispered, wiping his cheeks and rearranging his expression into something lofty and neutral. “Tell me about the bird.” Kuroo gave him a suspicious look, but continued his story.

 

 

 

               Kuroo hung up the call some time later and rubbed at the back of his neck. He snatched a piece of paper and a stubby pencil from his desk and started scribbling out a list.

 

               “Hey, bro! I’m going out for a bit,” he called, grabbing his Nekoma jersey from his closet and waving vaguely at Bokuto as he jogged out of the apartment.

 

 

 

               Tsukishima came home to a package on his bed a week later. Frowning, he grabbed a pair of scissors from his desk and sliced the tape open. The first thing he saw was a familiar swath of red fabric. Hands shaking just slightly, he picked it up and breathed in the sweet scent that carried with it memories of summer training camps and stolen weekends barricaded on a couch or in one of Kuroo’s many blanket forts. He closed his eyes and pulled the jacket on; it was a little loose and a little short, exactly how he remembered it. Before he could so much as look at the rest of the box his phone buzzed in his pocket.

 

               “How did you know I was at home?” he asked in lieu of a greeting. Kuroo chuckled, his voice tinny with distance but better than over video chat.

 

               “I had your brother text me,” Kuroo answered.

 

               “One of these days we’re going to have a talk about how close you two are,” grumbled Tsukishima.

 

               “Did you open it yet?” Kuroo asked.

 

               “Nope,” answered Tsukishima, cradling the phone between his ear and shoulder and shuffling through the rest of the box’s contents. “I threw it away.”

 

               “Did I get the right brand? Of those candies you like?” Tsukishima chuckled.

 

               “Yeah. How did you know?” he asked.

 

               “Shrimpy-kun was complaining to Bokuto about how he can never find them in Miyagi. I remembered that you had liked them last time you were here, so…” Kuroo sounded almost sheepish.

 

               “Thank you, Tetsurou.” Tsukishima could all but feel Kuroo blushing and his own cheeks heated in sympathy. “I mean it. This means a lot. Thank you.”

 

               “I- I love you, Kei,” Kuroo said, his voice trembling. Kei pulled Kuroo’s jacket tighter around himself and smiled.

 

               “I love you too.”


	7. ....Under the Stars and In the Grass (IwaOi)

6-14-15

Prompt: things you said under the stars and in the grass

Pairing: IwaOi

Rating: G

 

               Taking Oikawa stargazing was a bit of a tradition for Iwaizumi. Over the years they had come to this particular hillside together like clockwork, sometimes with friends, sometimes with Oikawa’s older sister and Takeru, and sometimes, like tonight, just the two of them. Oikawa was flopped on his back, long limbs spread everywhere as he pointed out constellations and asterisms and planets that Iwaizumi could never be bothered to memorize. Iwaizumi pulled his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them. After a moment Oikawa fell quiet.

 

               “We’re not going to get to do this anymore soon,” he whispered. Iwaizumi glanced over at him, but he continued staring at the sky.

 

               “Not often,” Iwaizumi agreed. Oikawa grunted softly.

 

               “I’m going to miss it,” he whispered. “Last time we were here I thought we had so much time, and now-“ Oikawa looked at him at last, and the brightness of his eyes and the way his nose was turning red and his lips were trembling broke Iwaizumi’s heart.

 

               “C’mere,” he said, opening his arms. Oikawa rolled himself onto his knees and shuffled over, slumping against Iwaizumi’s side. Iwaizumi leaned them back until he was propped against his bag with Oikawa curled against my chest. “Which one is Perseus again?” Oikawa huffed out a tiny laugh and raised his hand to point.

 

               Iwaizumi closed his eyes and let his best friend’s voice wash over him. He thought back to all the times when he’d look at Oikawa and something cold and desperate would claw under his skin, all the times he would hear his voice and something warm and giddy would bloom under his ribs. Oikawa was a study in contradiction, all bright, fake smiles and deepset insecurities. He made Iwaizumi so, so angry, and so, so happy, just by _existing._ He smiled to himself, remembering when he thought he needed to say something, to sweep Oikawa off his feet before it was too late.

 

               And now, on the night before he was set to leave for school, set to leave home and Oikawa and everything he had ever known, he understood. It would never be too late for them. All the times he had imagined what it would be like to shut Oikawa up with a kiss were not wasted fantasies; they just weren’t necessary. Right here, right now, under the stars, he was Oikawa’s, and Oikawa was his.


	8. ...At 1 am - BokuAka

6-21-15

Prompt: things you said at 1 am

Pairing: BokuAka

Rating: G

 

               Keiji knew better. He really did. He had been well-brought-up by a good family. He looked both ways before crossing the street. He always respected his elders. He finished his homework on time and did his chores without complaint. He was, all in all, a model citizen. So when he heard a familiar voice crying for help as he walked home just after sunset, he really knew better than to go check it out.

 

               That didn’t stop him, though.

 

               “Bokuto-san, what are you doing?” he called, staring up at the second-story window of an unfamiliar house where Bokuto was hanging upside down, one leg caught inside. His shirt was hanging down around his armpits, and his hair was falling soft and loose from his scalp.

 

               “Akaashi!” Bokuto shouted. “You have no idea how glad I am to see you!” Keiji crossed his arms over his chest and waited for an explanation. “Okay, so, this is not Kenma’s house,” he said.

 

               “I can see that,” Keiji answered. “Kenma lives on the other side of the city.”

 

               “Right! And I kinda figured that out when I got inside and there was, y’know, no Kenma.” Bokuto was gesticulating wildly as he talked, and Keiji watched in amusement. “So, then I figured that I should probably get out, since I had broken into some stranger’s house, and I was making my dashing escape through this window when I tripped and now I’m stuck – can you help me?” Keiji rolled his eyes, batting down the surge of fondness as he walked closer to the house.

 

               “What are you caught on?” he asked.

 

               “I think it’s a desk?” Bokuto answered. “It’s just my pants that’re caught, so if I can get enough leverage, I can get them off, and I’m all set!”

 

               “Please keep your clothes on, Bokuto-san,” Keiji scolded. There was a tree not too far from the window; Keiji assumed that was how Bokuto had gotten into the house in the first place. He sized it up before planting his foot on the trunk and swinging himself up onto the bottommost branch. A few more carefully calculated movements, and Keiji was on a wide limb level with Bokuto’s window. “Alright, give me your hand, and I’ll see if I can pull you up.”

 

               Bokuto curled upwards, his abs contracting and arms straining. Keiji’s mouth went dry. He forced himself to stretch down and grip Bokuto’s wrist. He guided Bokuto’s hand to the limb he was perched on, then shuffled out a bit more to reach for his dangling leg. Gently, he guided it to wrap around the branch, until he was hanging sloth-style beneath Keiji.

 

               “I’m going to see if I can reach your other leg now,” he told Bokuto, easing out a little farther. Bokuto hummed to himself as Keiji strained forward. Just as his fingertips brushed Bokuto’s shin, there was an ominous cracking noise and the world tilted. Keiji had just enough time to throw his hands out in front of him before he, the tree branch, and Bokuto landed with a crash.

 

 

 

               Bokuto resembled a flustered puppy as they sat in the emergency room, waiting for Keiji’s parents to pick them up.

 

               “I am so sorry, Akaashi!” he gushed for the twelfth time in as many minutes. “I am so sorry, I never meant for you to get hurt, I sear! I’ll make it up to you, I’ll-“ he stopped short when Keiji turned to glare at him.

 

               “Neither of us can play for the next six weeks at least, Bokuto-san,” he reminded. Bokuto deflated, looking up at him with glossy eyes.

 

               “I’m sorry,” he whispered, sounding utterly broken. Keiji sighed and lifted his good arm – the one without the fracture – and wrapped it around Bokuto’s shoulders.

 

               “I forgive you,” he said softly. “Just never do it again.” Bokuto sniffed and nodded sullenly. Keiji sighed and turned to dig around in his bag. He handed Bokuto the red marker he found and held out his arm. Bokuto perked up instantly, all but throwing the cap across the room as he started doodling on Keiji’s cast.


	9. ...When You Were Scared - AsaNoya

6-22-15

Prompt: things you said when you were scared

Pairing: AsaNoya

Rating: T

 

               “I think we need to break up.”

 

               Noya stared up at Asahi, who stood near the entrance to the gym, looking resolutely away.

 

               “Asahi-san?” he asked, hating how small his voice sounded. He thought he might have seen Asahi flinch, but it must have been his imagination, because the next second he was looking down at him with eyes colder than Noya had ever seen.

 

               “We’re done, Noya,” Asahi said, then he squared his shoulders and walked away. Noya watched him go, unheeding of the way Tanaka pranced out of the gym and threw an arm around his shoulders.

 

               “Noya-san?” At the sound of Tanaka saying his name, he jerked out of his thoughts and turned to look at him. “Everything okay?”

 

               “Ryuu,” he whispered, willing the tears away. “Ryuu, he broke up with me.” Tanaka looked at him incredulously.

 

               “Nah, of course he didn’t,” he crowed. “Asahi-san is like, over the moon about you, man.”

 

               “I guess not,” Noya answered. He reached up absently to thump Tanaka on the back, then adjusted his bag and started the walk home.

 

 

 

               By the time a week had passed, the entire team knew about it. During morning practice on Friday the first years sent him worried glances, Daichi didn’t scold him for missing a block-follow, and even Suga was being extra motherly. There were also several dirty looks aimed at Asahi, and Noya wasn’t really sure how to feel about those. Tanaka was doing his best to act like everything was normal, dragging Noya around by the neck and trying to get him to faun over Kiyoko-san with him.

 

               It helped, a little.

 

               Mostly, though, Noya was just confused. He had thought that he and Asahi had a good thing going; he was certainly head-over-heels for the big ace. Even without the romantic aspect, the two of them had always been close. Now it was like Asahi didn’t even know Noya existed. Afternoon practice was much the same. Noya went through it as best he could, but even he knew he was being quieter than normal. He volunteered for cleanup duty and waited until he and Tanaka were the only ones left before heading to the clubroom to change.

 

               “Noya.” Asahi was waiting for him, tucked halfway into the shadows in the back corner. Noya turned on his heel, only to find the door slamming shut. He twisted the handle and shoved, but it wouldn’t budge.

 

               “What the fuck, Ryuu?” he yelled, pounding on the wood. He caught the tell-tale sound of a key turning in a lock. Standing on his toes to peek out through the tiny window, he watched Tanaka slump against the railing across from the door, popping his headphones in. He grinned at Noya, twirling the key around his finger. Noya flipped him off through the glass, but he just looked down at his phone. With a defeated sigh, Noya dropped back to the floor and turned to face Asahi, hating how small he felt in that moment. They stared at each other in silence for a moment, before Asahi crossed the room in three strides and wrapped his arms around Noya.

 

               Noya was so stunned he didn’t even notice the tears welling up in his eyes until they were streaming down his cheeks.

 

               “Noya,” Asahi whispered, pressing his face into his hair and tightening his arms around him. “I’m so sorry, Noya. I didn’t mean it, I’m sorry.”

 

               “Asahi-san,” Noya wailed, clutching to Asahi’s shirt. “Asahi-san, Asahi-san.”

 

               “I’m sorry, Noya. I love you. I’m so sorry.” Noya’s breath caught in his throat and his entire body froze.

 

               “What?” he gasped. “What did you say?” He pulled his face from Asahi’s chest, leaning back far enough to look up at him.

 

               Asahi had the fondest, most tender look on his face, and he cupped Noya’s cheek with one hand. “I love you, Yuu,” he whispered. He leaned his forehead against Noya’s and smiled. “I’m sorry, I’m an idiot. I was so scared, and I panicked. I never meant to leave you.” He laughed softly and pushed his fingers up into Noya’s hair. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Noya hid his face in Asahi’s chest again, wrapping his arms as far as they would go around his waist.

 

               “I love you too,” he whispered.

 

               Noya wasn’t sure how long they stood there, wrapped up in each other in a dark clubroom. When he finally managed to stop sobbing, he turned away and scrubbed his face with his hands.

 

               “Why did Ryuu lock me in here?” he asked suddenly. Asahi rubbed the back of his neck, his face sheepish.

 

               “Uh, Suga kind of threatened me with death and dismemberment if I didn’t get my act together,” he answered. “He did it in front of the team, too, so there was really no escaping it.” Noya stared at him for a moment, then burst out laughing.


	10. Things You Didn't Say At All - IwaOi

6-24-15

Prompt: things you didn’t say at all

Pairing: IwaOi

Rating: G

 

               “Oikawa-san, take care of yourself!”

 

               “Oikawa-san, try my homemade lunch!”

 

               “Oikawa-san, good luck at the match tonight!”

 

               “Oikawa-san!”

 

               “Oikawa-san!”

 

               “Oikawa-san!”

 

               “I swear, if I get cornered by another one of his fangirls with a love letter for him, I’m throwing him in the trash with it.” Matsukawa groaned, flicking an envelope onto the floor.

 

               “Mattsun, mean!” Oikawa whined from the other end of the clubroom.

 

               “I got one last week for Hanger-san,” Hanamaki added, waving his own envelope around. Oikawa perked up at that, dancing over to him.

 

               “And you didn’t give it to me?” he howled. “Makki, I thought you loved me!”

 

               “What gave you that impression?” Matsukawa deadpanned. “The only one here who actually tolerates you is Iwaizumi.” Hanamaki glanced over to where Iwaizumi was crouched, tightening his shoelaces, ready for whatever burn was coming.

 

               But Iwaizumi just stood and made his way out to the gym.

 

               “What’s with him?” Matsukawa mumbled. Hanamaki shrugged, too busy holding the note out of Oikawa’s reach to answer.

 

 

 

               “Iwa-chan’s especially grumpy today,” Oikawa crooned as they walked home together that evening. Iwaizumi didn’t answer. Oikawa glanced at him, but didn’t let his concern show on his face. “Don’t be jealous, Iwa-chan. I’m sure _someone_ out there will go for your brutish cave man looks.” Still Iwaizumi didn’t answer. Oikawa let out a loud sigh and stretched his arms above his head. Iwaizumi hadn’t so much as glared at him all day, and he was beginning to think that he had done something truly unforgivable this time. He thought back over the day, and the rest of the week, but there was nothing all that unusual about it. In fact, Iwaizumi had been completely normal this morning, up until they had reached the school.

 

               When they reached the intersection where Iwaizumi normally went straight and Oikawa normally turned left, Oikawa threw an arm around Iwaizumi’s neck and dragged him to the right. Iwaizumi struggled out of his hold, but followed without a word. Oikawa led him to a park they had haunted as kids and plunked down in one of the swings. Iwaizumi sat next to him.

 

               “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa murmured.

 

               “No.”

 

               Oikawa looked up at him, stunned. Iwaizumi always had something to say, some criticism or encouragement to offer, some little nothing at all. For him to stay silent like this was unprecedented.

 

               “Okay…” he said after a moment. When he stood and trudged back home, Iwaizumi was still sitting there.

 

 

 

               “Oikawa-san, take care of yourself!”

 

               “Oikawa-san, try my homemade lunch!”

 

               “Oikawa-san, good luck at the match tonight!”

 

               “Oikawa-san!”

 

               “Oikawa-san!”

 

               “Oikawa-san!”

 

               They echoed in his ears. Every last accolade and squeal of praise, every confession and plea, every last time a girl had gushed over his very existence. As Oikawa lay in bed, he wondered why he put up with them when his own best friend wouldn’t speak to him anymore.

 

               It was a conversation he had played in his mind countless times. Sometimes sweeping and dramatic, sometimes as simple as breathing, but always natural. Always a reflection of the way their friendship had always been. It had never hurt before.

 

               “Iwa-chan,” he whispered. _I love you._

 

               He was answered by silence.


	11. ...After It Was Over (IwaOi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter immediately proceeds the previous one.

6-25-15

Prompt: things you said after it was over (Sequel to Things You Didn’t Say At All)

Pairing: IwaOi

Rating: T

 

                              Oikawa listened to his team consoling one another with a strange, detached sensation. He could feel the other third-years’ eyes on him, calculating, but largely ignored them. It had been the hardest few weeks of Oikawa’s life; on top of losing to Karasuno in what would be the end of his high school volleyball career, Iwaizumi had yet to return to his usual insulting self. Their last days at Seijou were all but upon them, and Iwaizumi had yet to stop acting awkward and quiet around him.

 

                              They didn’t have long left together, and they were wasting it.

 

                              “Captain.”

 

                              Oikawa turned to see Iwaizumi looking at him, something deadly in his eyes. He nodded toward the locker room door and walked off without another word. Oikawa stood, unsure what to do. In all of the past year, Iwaizumi had never called Oikawa ‘Captain’ to his face. In the past month, he hadn’t said a word to him that wasn’t necessary for volleyball. And now he drops that on Oikawa and just walks away. Someone nudged him in the back. He turned to see Hanamaki, looking at him with the same grim expression Iwaizumi had had.

 

                              “Go after him,” he said softly. Oikawa nodded and walked after Iwaizumi, still dazed. He pushed open the door to find himself in an empty hallway. Iwaizumi stood by a window, looking out at the horizon and looking much, much more beautiful than he had any right to.

 

                              “Iwaizumi?” Oikawa asked, his voice more timid than he had ever allowed before.

 

                              “You haven’t called me Iwa-chan in weeks,” Iwaizumi said without turning around. Oikawa sighed and slumped against the wall across from him.

 

                              “You’d had enough of it,” he answered. “I’m not as dense as you think.”

 

                              “Yes you are.” It was barely a whisper, but Oikawa heard the pain in it. “You have no idea, Tooru.” His first name sounded foreign on those lips, but so, so perfect. Oikawa had spent more hours than he cared to admit imagining the sound, but now all he wanted was the old Shittykawa back again.

 

                              “Why did you bring me here?” he asked. Iwaizumi’s shoulders sagged forward, and he looked so small.

 

                              “I’m sorry, Tooru,” he said. “I thought that I could keep it up.”

 

                              “Keep what up?” Iwaizumi curled farther in on himself, and something in Oikawa snapped. “Hajime,” he said, louder than he’d intended. “Talk to me! Please, I can’t take this anymore!” By the time he realized what he was doing he was already across the hallway, Iwaizumi’s shoulders clutched in each of his hands as he turned him around to face him. He sucked in a breath at the sight of tears in Iwaizumi’s eyes. “Please,” he whispered.

 

                              “I miss you.” Oikawa almost didn’t catch it, but he couldn’t help but catch the way Iwaizumi slumped forward against him, burying his face in Oikawa’s shoulder. “I thought it’d be easier, if I just avoided you. It was only a couple months until graduation. I thought I could do it.” Oikawa’s eyes widened as he absorbed what he was saying. His arms came up and he clutched Iwaizumi tight to his chest.

 

                              “You don’t hate me,” he marveled. Iwaizumi wrenched away from him to stare incredulously.

 

                              “Of course I don’t!” he cried. “I could never, I-“ Iwaizumi’s face turned white, then red and he cut himself up and looked away. “I don’t hate you.” Oikawa’s entire body went slack, and he collapsed in a heap at Iwaizumi’s feet.

 

                              “Oh my god,” he whispered. He looked up at Iwaizumi, whose eyes went even wider as he backed up a step.

 

                              “No, I never said-“

 

                              “Oh my god!”

 

                              “Oikawa, don’t you dare-“

 

                              “Iwa-chan!”

 

                              “Oikawa, no, I-“

 

                              “You love me!”

 

                              Iwaizumi stopped dead, staring at him. Oikawa could see the moment he remembered that he needed to breathe and watched the war play out on his face with a giddy lightness. He hadn’t been this happy in so long. With a happy little shriek he launched himself at Iwaizumi, tackling him to the floor.

 

                              That was when Kunimi opened the door and stared at them with that blank expression of his.

 

                              “Sensei says the bus is here, Captain,” he said, then turned and walked back into the locker room without another word. Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked at the door, then at each other, and burst out laughing.


	12. ...With No Space Between Us - SouRin

6-26-15

Prompt: things you said with no space between us

Pairing: SouRin

Rating: G

 

               Sousuke was dead asleep, but he still held Rin tight to his chest. A year ago it would have driven Rin up the wall; why waste a perfectly good afternoon napping when there was so much work to be done? Now, however, the way Sousuke scrunched up his nose and shifted his arm so that it draped across Rin’s shoulder blades was one of the most endearing things he could have done.

 

               Rin nuzzled his head into Sousuke’s chest and settled in to wait for him to wake up. He allowed the steady movement of Sousuke’s breath and the sound of his heartbeat lull him into a half-conscious state.

 

               He came to gently, drifting on the slow sensation of Sousuke’s fingers combing through his hair and stroking along the back of his neck.

 

               “Hey,” Sousuke murmured. Rin made a vague noise in acknowledgement and arched his neck, encouraging Sousuke’s hands to focus on an itchy spot behind his left ear. Sousuke chuckled. “You’re such a cat.”

 

               “Shut up,” Rin grumbled.

 

               “Rude.” Rin grinned and let his head fall back down with a thump.

 

               “You love it.” Sousuke hummed and continued stroking.


	13. ...Through Your Teeth - KuroDai

6-27-15

Prompt: things you said through your teeth

Pairing: KuroDai

Rating: G

 

               “Fancy seeing you here, Sawamura.” Daichi rolled his eyes and flipped the page in his magazine.

 

               “I live here, Kuroo,” he said without looking up. He could feel Kuroo smirking behind him and readied himself for whatever nonsense was coming next. But Kuroo just chuckled and went about his business.

 

 

 

               “Come here often, Sawamura?” Daichi continued scrubbing the pot in his hand.

 

               “I still live here, Kuroo.” Again, Kuroo gave a little chuckle and grabbed a protein shake from the fridge befoe leaving the kitchen.

 

 

 

               “Now what’s a boy like you doing in a place like this?”

 

               “Living here.”

 

 

 

               “Where would you be going on this fine day?”

              

               “To the living room.”

 

 

 

               “You’d look damn fine in my place.”

 

               “Kuroo, we live together.”

 

 

 

               “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I had wandered into an art museum.”

              

               “Kuroo, what are you doing?” Kuroo started, looking at Daichi with wide eyes.

 

               “What do you mean, Sawamura?” he asked. Daichi sighed.

 

               “You’re hitting on me, right?” Kuroo was taken aback by the uncertain look on Daichi’s face. “Why?” he asked. “I don’t get what you’re getting out of it.” Kuroo blushed and curled his legs up to his chest.

 

               “I didn’t think you realized,” he murmured. It was Daichi’s turn to look at him, confused.

 

               “Realized what?” he asked,

 

               “Realized that I-“ Kuroo cut off and stared hard at Daichi. “Oh my god, you don’t,” he cried.

 

               “Don’t _what?_ ” Kuroo slapped a hand to his forehead.

 

               “God, how dense _are_ you, Sawamura?” he moaned. He tilted his head to see Daichi regarding him with a look that was equal parts offended and concerned. “Why the fuck would I flirt with you for no reason?”

 

               “That’s what I’m asking you,” Daichi responded. Kuroo threw his hands up in the air and levered himself off the couch.

 

               “Ask Sugawara to explain it to you later,” he shouted, storming off to his bedroom.

 

 

 

               The knock that came a few hours later sounded much more timid than Kuroo would ever have expected. Daichi opened the door and poked his head in, looking away almost as soon as he found Kuroo in his spot on the floor by the window.

 

               “Mind if I come in?” he asked. Kuroo gave an affirmative grunt, and Daichi stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. He came and sat next to Kuroo, close enough that their entire sides pressed together in one long line. “So I’m an idiot,” he said, his tone light and conversational. Kuroo snorted.

 

               “Talked to Suga?” he asked. Daichi nodded.

 

               “Why wouldn’t you just say something?” he asked. Kuroo looked at him incredulously.

 

               “Because I was terrified,” he said. “It’s not like I actually expect anything in return from you, Sawamura.” Daichi furrowed his eyebrows at that.

 

               “Why not?” he asked. Kuroo snorted again.

 

               “What, are you saying I should’ve?” he asked, sarcasm all but dripping from his voice.

 

               “Well, yeah.”

 

               Kuroo’s brain stuttered to a stop.

 

               “What.”

 

               Daichi was laughing at him, his laughter shaking both of their bodies. “Yeah, you should’ve expected something in return,” he said.

 

               “Then why didn’t you say anything?!” Kuroo screeched.

 

               “Because I thought you knew,” Daichi answered, utterly calm. “I thought all that flirting was just you messing with me.” Kuroo groaned and flopped onto his back.

 

               “We are a mess,” he groaned. Daichi laughed and scooted down to lay next to him.

 

               “Yeah.”


	14. ...After You Kissed Me - TsukkiYama

6-28-15

Prompt: things you said after you kissed me

Pairing: TsukkiYama

Rating: G

 

               Tsukishima would never understand why Yamaguchi put up with him.

 

               It wasn’t like he was good to Yamaguchi, or that he was even a good person in general. He did literally nothing to deserve the hero-worship and blind affection from someone as genuine and sweet as Yamaguchi. He would never be worthy of the way Yamaguchi’s eyes would light up with every “Sorry, Tsukki” and every snicker hidden behind a palm.

 

               Tsukishima was ordinary at best, and yet Yamaguchi looked at him as though he were something to be treasured, something Yamaguchi would never deserve.

 

               Well.

 

               He was right about that. Yamaguchi deserved the world, not some asshole who had somehow managed to con his way into best friend territory.

 

               When Yamaguchi stopped his chattering and looked at him expectantly, Tsukishima knew he had fucked up. But he couldn’t stop himself from wanting to sit and stare into those big brown eyes that were looking at him, full of curiosity and a faint affection and not a touch of suspicion or irritation. They kept walking side by side, Yamaguchi’s arms swinging carelessly.

 

               “What?” Yamaguchi grinned at him.

 

               “I asked if you wanted to stay for dinner. I think my mom’s making omurice.” Tsukishima had to pause to process what he had said.

 

               “Sure,” he muttered, looking forward again. “If your parents are okay.” Yamaguchi snickered.

 

               “Tsukki, they’re always okay,” he said. Tsukishima clicked his tongue and resolutely ignored Yamaguchi the rest of the way home.

 

 

 

               “Kei-kun, dear, would you help me wash up?” Yamaguchi’s mother winked at him across the table.

 

               “I can help, Mom,” Yamaguchi offered, but Tsukishima was already standing.

 

               “Of course, Yamaguchi-san,” he said, grabbing Yamaguchi’s plate before he could make a move. He followed a chuckling Yamaguchi-san into the kitchen.

 

               “You’re such a good boy, Kei-kun,” she said, and Tsukishima willed back his blush. “When are you going to ask Tadashi out?”

 

               Tsukishima almost dropped the plate he was holding and had to scramble to keep it. Yamaguchi-san threw back her head and laughed, slapping him on the back.

 

               “It’s alright, Kei-kun,” she said. “I know you’ve liked him for a while. So why haven’t you?”

 

               Tsukishima stared at his hands. He knew she wouldn’t push him if he didn’t want to answer. But he respected Yamaguchi-san in a way he didn’t respect most people. She was the only person outside of her son who he felt had never judged him unfairly. She was the one he had gone to for advice when he was younger, and the one who had been more of a parent to him than either of his own. He picked up a towel and began drying the dish he held.

 

“I don’t think he would want that,” he said, keeping his voice even. She regarded him curiously, but continued washing.

 

“You’re probably wrong about that,” she said, “but it’s not really my decision.” She handed him the last of the dishes and leaned her hip on the counter, crossing her arms and smiling up at him. “Whatever happens, Kei-kun, you will always be welcome here. I’m sure Tadashi feels the same, but even if he doesn’t, you might as well be my son too.” She paused and tilted her head. “Although, you’ll never know if you don’t take a chance.” Tsukishima looked away, but he knew she could see his smile anyway. She patted him on the shoulder, then gave him a light shove toward the door.

 

“Go on,” she said. “Tadashi was going on about all the homework you two have. Go be irresponsible together.”

 

When Tsukishima entered Yamaguchi’s room, he was already well into his math problems, an adorable look of concentration on his face. Tsukishima steeled himself and crossed the room, not giving himself time to think before he knelt in front of Yamaguchi and kissed him. He jerked himself back abruptly, staring at Yamaguchi with wide, terrified eyes.

 

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi whispered. Tsukishima was all but ready to dash out and never come back to this house again when Yamaguchi sprung forward and threw his arms around Tsukishima’s neck. They fell to the ground, Yamaguchi on top of Tsukishima, giggling into his shoulder. “Finally,” he whispered. Tsukishima sat up and shoved him to arm’s length, glaring at him.

 

“What do you mean, ‘finally’?” he snapped.

 

“I _mean,_ ” Yamaguchi huffed, rolling his eyes, “I’ve been waiting for you to do that forever.” He giggled at whatever horrified expression was on Tsukishima’s face and leaned back on his hands. “What made you finally do it?” Tsukishima looked away and muttered under his breath. Yamaguchi leaned forward. “What was that?” he teased. “I couldn’t hear you.”

 

“Your mom dared me,” Tsukishima grumbled. Yamaguchi stared at him for a moment, then burst out laughing. “Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

 

“Make me, Tsukki.” Tsukishima looked up at that, stunned. Yamaguchi was looking at him with a face that could only be described as _sultry._ Tsukishima swallowed hard, suddenly terrified of what he had unleased.


	15. ...While We Were Driving - KageHinaTsukkiYamaYachi

6-29-15

Prompt: things you said while we were driving

Pairing: KageHinaTsukkiYamaYachi

Rating: G

 

               “I swear if the two of you don’t shut up _this instant_ I will pull over and leave you on the side of the road.” For three blissful minutes, silence reigned in the back seat and Kei was able to ease his death grip on the steering wheel. He could _feel_ Yachi giggle at him from the passenger seat, but dutifully ignored her.

 

               Then Hinata made an excited noise and tried to crawl over a snoring Yamaguchi to look out the window and the noise started all over again. Kei took several deep, steadying breaths to calm himself. Yachi placed a tiny hand on his arm and squeezed gently. They were still a couple of hours away from their destination and Kei was certain that he would kill them all before they even got close.

 

               “Do you want me to take over for a while?” Yachi asked, her voice soft but filled with amusement. Kei considered for a moment, then shook his head.

 

               “No, I’ll be fine,” he answered. Yachi hummed softly and shifted her feet up onto her seat.

 

               “If you say so,” she chuckled. “Do me a favor and pull over at the next gas station anyway?” Kei glanced at her, then nodded.

 

               The oddball duo stopped their bickering when Kei pulled over, both blinking owlishly up at him. Even Yamaguchi jerked awake, wiping the drool off his chin and looking around blearily.

 

               “’Rwethereyet?” he mumbled. Kei was filled with a rush of fondness that was almost enough to ease the irritation. Almost.

 

               “Nope,” Yachi chirped, clambering out of the car. “Be right back.”

 

               Kei turned around in his seat to glare at Hinata and Kageyama. “If either of you says so much as a word to me in the next five minutes I will shave your heads while you sleep tonight.” With obvious effort, both remained silent as Kei opened his door and climbed out to lean against the hood. Yachi came rushing out of the convenience store a moment later, grinning and waving her bag in Kei’s direction.

 

               “Okay, let’s go,” she said, climbing back into the passenger seat. Kei followed, curious.

 

               “Yacchan, what’s up?” Hinata asked, leaning into the space between the two front seats.

 

               “I got us some snacks,” Yachi answered. She handed each boy a snack bar and a warm can. “Hurry up while they’re still warm!” Kei glanced at her curiously, watching as she dug around and handed him a can that was different from the others with a wink. He narrowed his eyes, but she just turned toward the front and curled her legs up again.

 

               Half an hour later they were driving down the road in blessed silence.

 

               “What did you do?” he asked, his voice awed.

 

               “Warm milk,” she answered with a grin. “It’s a natural sedative. My mom used to give it to me to help me sleep, so I figured it might work on them.” Kei glanced into the review mirror, finding all three of their boyfriends passed out and drooling.

 

               “I love you.”


	16. ...That Made Me Feel Like Shit - SouRinTori (Platonic)

7-1-15

Prompt: things you said that made me feel like shit

Pairing: SouTori

Rating: G

 

               Sousuke couldn’t understand Rin’s fascination with the tiny boy he had roomed with the year before. No matter how much Rin believed in him, no matter how hard the boy himself worked at it, it was clear to Sousuke that he would never amount to the kind of swimmer who could mean anything to him or to Rin. And yet every time the boy shaved so much as a second off his time Rin acted as though he had shattered a world record.

 

               Sousuke glowered at nothing in particular as Rin had another one of his celebrations over a pathetic new personal best. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and turned to make his way to the showers.

 

               The relay team was to be decided soon, and Sousuke knew Rin was doing everything he could to get the kid on it. It was aggravating how much stock Rin put into the mushy, friendship-laden aspect of a relay.

 

               _That’s exactly why you’re here,_ whispered a voice in his head. He stuffed the thought down and continued walking. If he wanted to keep Rin in the dark, the only way would be to keep up the story, even to himself. He had been scouted. He was going to swim in university. He was only at Samezuka to swim more casually, and closer to home. There was nothing else to it. He toweled off his hair and dutifully ignored the twinge in his right shoulder.

 

 

 

               Sousuke would never have expected the night he found Nitori sniffling on the stairs to change his life completely. He was all set to walk past without a second thought until he heard the sniffling little sigh. Against his better interests he stopped and turned back.

 

               “I’ve been surpassed by a younger member.” Sousuke listened to his woes and found his lips moving without his permission.

 

               “Don’t crush your potential before you even start.” Everything he knew Rin would say to him, everything he knew Rin would break his own heart over, everything he knew he could never let Rin say, condensed into a couple brusque sentences. As he walked away, leaving Nitori there on the stairs, he wondered if he really didn’t care about the boy, or if it was another story he was telling himself.

 

               When he got back to the dorm, Rin was lazing in his desk chair, tapping a pencil against the desk. “There you are!” he crowed. He leaned back, clearly about to launch into something shiny and ridiculous and completely _Rin_.

 

               “What’s the deal with Nitori?” he asked. Rin gaped at him, clearly taken aback.

 

               “Why do you ask?” he muttered, suddenly suspicious. Sousuke shrugged and flopped onto Rin’s bunk.

 

               “Call it curiosity,” he said. “The kid clearly means a lot to you. I just wanna know why.” Rin studied him for a moment, then sighed. He slid down in his seat until he could prop his feet up on his bunk and swayed gently back and forth.

 

               “Last year Ai was the only one who put up with me consistently. The guy lived with me, Sou. He put up with all my shit every day.” Rin rubbed the back of his neck and looked down. “I put him through hell, and he still stuck with me. All he ever wanted was to be my friend.” He looked up at Sousuke, something fierce in his eyes. “Ai is the best of us, Sou. The very best. And I will repay him for what he’s done for me if it takes the rest of my life.” Sousuke didn’t answer. He stared up at his mattress, mulling over what Rin had told him.

 

 


	17. ...When I Was Crying - DaiSuga

7-2-15

Prompt: things you said when I was crying

Pairing: DaiSuga

Rating: G

 

               Daichi looked up at his face in the bathroom mirror, wiping away the water he had splashed there. He pressed his palms against the sink, leaning his weight there as he tried to get himself under control. He had thought that he could handle this, but now that he was actually here, he didn’t know how to control his own emotions.

 

               “Daichi-san, it’s starting soon.” Daichi glanced to the door where Noya stood, smirking at him with his arms crossed. Asahi stood behind him, looking more nervous than he probably should.

 

               “Alright,” he grumbled, flicking his hands to dry them and walking out. He socked Asahi in the gut to gather himself and made his way into the sanctuary.

 

               Suga had saved him a seat up near the front. He leaned his head on Daichi’s shoulder as soon as he sat down, giggling softly.

 

               “You’re acting like you’re giving your only daughter away, Daichi,” he teased. Daichi rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around his husband.

 

               “May as well be,” he mumbled.

 

               “So which one’s the daughter?” Daichi smirked.

 

               “Kageyama’s prettier,” he supplied. Suga gasped and leaned away, a hand clutched to his heart.

 

               “Are you insinuating my Shoyou isn’t pretty?” he cried. Several people turned to look at them, but Daichi ignored them with a chuckle.

 

               “I would never,” Daichi said. “I’d have at least six different people out to kill me. All I’m saying is that Kageyama is pretty. Look at him.” Daichi gestured to the front of the church where Kageyama stood, looking more constipated than usual. Suga cocked his head and hummed.

 

               “Alright,” Suga muttered. “As long as you’re not leaving me for a younger man.”

 

               “Ew, Suga-san!” Noya flopped down in the seat on Suga’s other side. “That’s gross, they’re practically your kids.” Daichi threw his hands up in the air.

 

               “I’m not actually your dad!” he grumbled. Noya and Suga both stared at him until he dropped his hands with a defeated sigh. “This is why we can’t have nice things, Suga. Too many kids.”

 

               “Asahi was bad enough,” Suga agreed, ignoring Asahi’s half-whimpered protest. Before Daichi could latch onto the insult, music started playing and Daichi turned to see Natsu skipping down the aisle, tossing petals over her head as she went. Shoyou appeared a moment later, and Daichi lost it.

 

 

 

               Suga sighed and gestured with his glass to where Daichi was still sniffling. “It’s not his fault,” he told Kiyoko and Asahi who were standing with him near the bar. “He didn’t really get all that emotional at our wedding because we had already done it once before.”

 

               “What do you mean by that, Suga-san?” Yachi chirped from her place next to Kiyoko.

 

               “We did the whole schoolyard wedding thing,” he said with a cheeky grin.

 

               “Didn’t you two meet in high school?” Suga grinned wider.

 

               “Never said it was an elementary schoolyard,” he answered. “It was a lovely ceremony, though. Tanaka officiated. Asahi cried. We didn’t get a honeymoon since Daichi caught the flu the next day and wouldn’t let me skip class to take care of him.” Suga’s smile turned into something soft and fond and he took a sip from his champagne. “He’s just really happy for them.” The four of them looked to where Kageyama and Hinata were bickering on the dance floor, each with a disgustingly fond look on his face. Suga pushed off the table and sauntered over to where Daichi was. “Come on, crybaby,” he said, holding out his hand. “Dance me into a stupor.”


	18. ...When You Were Drunk - TanaNoya

7-3-15

Prompt: things you said when you were drunk

Pairing: TanaNoya

Rating: T

 

               Noya wasn’t drunk. He was pleasantly buzzed. Now Tanaka, Tanaka was drunk. He was stumbling around the party, throwing his arms around people’s necks and whisper-shouting into their ears and laughing uproariously at every little thing.

 

               But Noya wasn’t drunk. Anyone who said otherwise was clearly lying, because Noya was. Not. Drunk.

 

               He desperately wished he was.

 

               In the two hours since this party had started and Tanaka had started guzzling cheap bear like it was ambrosia, Noya had seen him make out with four different people, and attempt with a third. He had started crying with joy when Kiyoko-san had rolled her eyes at him and planted himself in Suga’s lap, ready to go to town before Daichi dragged him off by the ear. He had come on to every single person in this party except the one person who actually wanted it.

 

               Noya sat sulking on the couch, watching Tanaka lean all over Yamaguchi with a lewd grin on his face.

 

               “You could always say something to him.” Noya glanced up to see Asahi smiling nervously at him. He patted the seat beside him and Asahi sat, allowing Noya to flop onto his shoulder with a sigh.

 

               “’S no good,” Noya whined. “He won’t remember any of this tomorrow.” Asahi chuckled.

 

               “So say something when he’s sober.” Noya groaned and shook his head.

 

               “Nah, he’ll think I’m joking.” Noya sighed dramatically and leaned harder into Asahi. “You’re the only one who really loves me, Asahi-san.”

 

               “Okay,” Asahi said, patting Noya’s back fondly. “Of course I am.”

 

               “Nobody understaaaaands.”

 

               “Not a single one.”

 

               “I’m going to die alone.”

 

               “Such a tragedy.”

 

               “Why won’t he love meeeee?” At this, Asahi nudged him upright and took his face between his hands, looking at him with a serious expression.

 

               “Listen to me, Noya, the only one who thinks Tanaka wouldn’t be thrilled to be with you is you.” He squeezed Noya’s head gently, then released him and stood. “Just think about it,” he said, walking off toward the kitchen. Noya sat glaring at nothing until a familiar weight settled in Asahi’s place.

 

               “Noya-saaaaaan,” Tanaka sang, wrapping his arms around Noya’s shoulders and nuzzling into the side of his neck.

 

               “I’m not in the mood, Ryuu,” Noya said, grabbing Tanaka’s wrist to remove it.

 

               “Noya-san, ‘mdrunk.” Noya rolled his eyes.

 

               “I can see that,” he said.

 

               “Right, so I figured, since ‘mdrunk ‘n’ all, now’d be a good time ta tell you how pretty ya are.” Noya stiffened, but Tanaka just sighed and rested his cheek on Noya’s shoulder. “Buh, like, ‘snot because ‘mdrunk, ya know? ‘Cause I am, buh tha’s not why you’re pretty. You’re always pretty. ‘M just drunk enough to, like, say it now.” Tanaka’s voice turned sad and he gripped Noya a little tighter. “I always wanna tell ya, but I know ya like ‘Sahi, ‘n’ stuff.” Noya finally succeeded in detaching Tanaka from his shoulders and turned to stare at him incredulously.

 

               “I don’t like Asahi, Ryuu,” he said. Tanaka shook his head earnestly and paused for a moment to allow his dizziness to pass.

 

               “No, you do!” he insisted. “I c’n tell. ‘N’ I didn’t wanna get in the way, so I, y’know, didn’t say anything.” Tanaka beamed as if he had just explained the inner workings of the universe to Noya, who stared at him.

 

               “Oh my god, Ryuu, you are an actual idiot.” Tanaka grinned harder. “Do me a favor,” Noya said, leaning a bit closer. “Tell me all this again when you’re sober.”

 

               “Will do!” Noya shook his head fondly and stood.

 

               “C’mon, Ryuu, you’ve had enough,” he said. “I’ll call us a cab. You’re staying at mine tonight.”

 

               “Mkay!” Tanaka grabbed Noya’s hand and skipped toward the door.

 

 

 

               “Oh my god I’m never drinking again.” Noya snorted as he handed Tanaka a glass of water and some painkillers.

 

               “But you’re so cute when you’re drunk,” he said, pecking him on the cheek. Tanaka dropped the water and the pills, turning bright red as Noya sat back cackling.


	19. When We Were On Top Of the World - IwaOi

7-7-15

Prompt: things you said when we were on top of the world

Pairing: IwaOi

Rating: T

 

               “Iwa-chan, fight!” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and hefted the carnival hammer over his shoulder. He shrugged, testing the weight, before drawing back and slamming it down on the little metal plate with all his might.

 

               The slider shot up its tower, slamming against the bell before it rocketed back down to earth. Iwaizumi ignored the applause and walked over to the prize deck. There were two options for the grand prize: one of several stuffed gorillas that were almost as big as Iwaizumi, or a lone plush alien with adjustable limbs and light-up eyes. Iwaizumi gave the gorillas a last longing look before scooping up the alien and making his way to where his boyfriend was waiting.

 

               “Here,” he said gruffly, shoving the alien into Oikawa’s arms. Oikawa looked at it, then at him with the big, sparkling eyes Iwaizumi remembered from their childhood. The same eyes he’d had the first time Iwaizumi had kissed him.

 

               “Iwa-chan, this is the sweetest thing anyone’s ever done for me!” Oikawa squealed. “Come on, I have to win you something now!” He threw an arm around Iwaizumi and took off down the aisle of game booths.

 

               Iwaizumi couldn’t help but smile fondly as Oikawa hunted through the games, tongue poking out from between his lips as he searched for just the right one. They had been coming to this festival together since they were kids and some of Iwaizumi’s fondest memories were from nights here. The lights and sounds had all seemed to dance around them when they were younger.

 

               Now, they were dancing around Oikawa.

 

               Purples, reds, golds, greens, oranges, and blues all flickered in Oikawa’s hair and eyes as he came to a stop, bouncing up and down on his feet. Iwaizumi looked up to see a run-of-the-mill ring toss game, stuffed with massive plushies.

 

               “Oi, you know these things are rigged, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi said, elbowing Oikawa in the ribs.

 

               “Oh, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa crooned, slapping down a bill and taking up his first ring, “just watch Oikawa-san. You might learn something.” With that, he let the ring fly. It soared across the booth, landing perfectly around the neck of a bottle. The next four landed in the same place.

 

               “You’re quite the talented young man,” the booth worker praised. “I can give you one of the prizes on the yellow shelf now, or you can go double or nothing for one of the red prizes.” The man gestured to a shelf brimming with prizes.

 

               “Double or nothing, please, sir,” Oikawa said, slapping down another bill.

 

               Iwaizumi watched with a smirk as Oikawa sent each and every ring to the same bottle, one after another. He chuckled to himself at the impressed look on the worker’s face. Oikawa’s accuracy was what made him so talented in volleyball after all.

 

               “Iwa-chan, here!” Iwaizumi found himself faced with a mass of plush, two slender arms wrapped around it. He stepped back a bit to see Oikawa clutching a Godzilla that obscured his entire torso. Iwaizumi grabbed it with a giddy laugh.

 

               “Come on, Trashkawa,” he said, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand. “Whoever gets more top prizes tonight wins.”

               When they were asked to leave the festival two hours later they had amassed more plushies, wooden swords, capes, goldfish, and masks than they could fit in Iwaizumi’s car, so they started giving them away.

 

               When Oikawa looked up from handing a little girl a massive stuffed horse, the light of the first fireworks caught in his eyes and his hair and lit up his face until he looked exactly the way he always seemed to Iwaizumi.

 

               It was a perfect end to a perfect night to kiss the boy he loved so much it ached, right there under the fireworks in his hometown.


	20. ...That I Wish You Hadn't - SouRin

7-8-15

Prompt: Things You Said I Wish You Hadn’t

Pairing: SouRin

Rating: T

 

               “And that was the last time I was allowed at that beach.” Russel finished his story with a proud nod and Rin and Lori both burst out laughing. Sousuke tried to hold it together. He clung to his bored façade, but he could _feel_ Lori’s eyes on him, daring him to break.

 

               He had managed to keep up the lie the entire trip. He had glared blankly at the English-speaking flight attendants and customs workers. He had looked lost when a family came up to him asking if he knew how to find a specific street (he didn’t, but he could have answered anyway). He had greeted Rin’s foster parents with a broken and mumbled hello and a bow that had Lori giggling behind her hand.

 

               But now the entire thing was about to end. All because of Russel and his damned seagull story. Sousuke held it in until he absolutely couldn’t anymore.

 

               He snorted.

 

               Rin turned to stare at him, surprised and horrified. Sousuke bit his tongue, trying not to laugh harder at the look on his face. Rin narrowed his eyes.

 

               “ _Eigo ga wakarimasu ka?”_ He hissed. Sousuke smirked.

 

               In lightly accented English, he answered, “Probably almost as well as you. Lori has been helping me.”

 

               “Oh my god,” Rin whispered, his eyes going wide. “They have said so many embarrassing things tonight.” Sousuke leaned in with a cocky grin.

 

               “And I understood every one of them.” Rin leaned back with his hands held out in front of him.

 

               “I have never felt more betrayed than at this moment,” he said, standing. “I am moving to England, and never speaking to any of you again.”

 

               “Okay,” said Lori.

 

               “We only wanted you to come so you would bring Sousuke anyway,” Russel added.

 

               Rin glared at Sousuke as if waiting for him to come to his defense.

 

               Sousuke took another bite of his chicken.

 

               “Unbelievable,” Rin said, throwing his hands in the air.

 

               “Don’t be so dramatic, dear,” Sousuke scolded, patting Rin on the shoulder. “I have a life outside of you.”

 

               “With my foster parents,” Rin pointed out. Sousuke shrugged.

 

               “Not my fault they’re so much nicer than you,” he said.

 

               “Don’t forget cooler,” Russel interrupted.

 

               “Maybe before you said that,” Lori groaned.

 

               “Hey, Russel’s plenty cool,” Sousuke argued. “Not as cool as Lori, but still.”

 

               Rin groaned and dropped his head onto the table.


	21. ...too quietly - BokuAka

7-10-15

Prompt: things you said too quietly

Pairing: BokuAka

Rating: M

 

                              “I hate him so much.” Sarukui glanced up at Akaashi’s proclamation and snickered.

 

                              “Sure you do,” he said.

 

                              “He’s so stupid,” Akaashi groaned. “So pretty, but so, so stupid.”

 

                              “The captain is a simple man,” Sarukui said, standing. “You of all people should know you have to be blunt with him.” Akaashi looked at him with dead eyes.

 

                              “I sat in his lap at lunch,” he said. “Bokuto thought I wanted to read his magazine with him.”

 

                              “Well, that’s-“

 

                              “I wasn’t wearing a shirt.”

 

                              Sarukui slapped a forehead to his palm.

 

                              “Okay, yeah, he’s a moron,” he agreed.

 

                              Just at that moment, Bokuto came bursting through the door with a crash and a “hey hey HEY!” and Akaashi buried his head in his hands. Sarukui patted him on the shoulders in commiseration.

 

                              “What’s up?” Bokuto asked, cocking his head to the side.

 

                              “ _Now_ he reads the atmosphere,” Akaashi grumbled under his breath. “Stupid owl can’t see past the end of his nose when I want him to fuck me into a wall, but now, _now,_ he gets that something’s up.”

 

                              “Woah, Akaashi, tmi,” Sarukui cried, snatching his hand back. He glanced between a glowering Akaashi and a curious Bokuto and raised his hands in surrender. “I am not dealing with this today,” he said, turning to leave. “I’ll send Konoha to make sure he hasn’t killed you in ten minutes, Captain. You’re on your own till then.” Bokuto turned to watch him go, brow furrowing.

 

                              “Akaashi, what’s that all about?” he asked.

 

                              “Nothing, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said, smoothing his expression and tugging on his kneepads. “Sarukui was just trying to help me out with a personal issue.” _Shit._

 

                              “Personal issue?” Bokuto repeated. “Something wrong? You know you can tell me, right?” He puffed out his chest and jabbed a thumb toward himself. “As your captain and your senpai, I am always here to help with whatever problems you may have.” Akaashi smiled in spite of himself.

 

                              “That’s sweet, Bokuto-san, but I’ll be fine,” he said. Just when he thought he had escaped free and clear, Bokuto seemed to deflate.

 

                              “ _I’m_ the problem, aren’t I?” he asked softly. Akaashi’s eyes widened.

 

                              “Of course not!” he said quickly. “Why would you think that?”

 

                              “Because you tell me things,” Bokuto answered. “I know you don’t like to talk about yourself much, but you’ve never kept something from me on purpose.” Bokuto sat down on a bench with a huff. “Whatever it is, I’m sorry.” Akaashi sighed and sat next to him, leaning against Bokuto’s shoulder.

 

                              “It’s not your fault,” he said. “It is about you, but I promise, it’s not your fault.”

 

                              “Can I fix it?” Bokuto asked, and he sounded so earnest and eager, so like himself, that Akaashi had to laugh.

 

                              “Nah,” he said. “You just keep being you. That’d be perfect.” Bokuto grinned down at him then leaned his cheek against the top of Akaashi’s head.

 

                              “M’kay.”


	22. ...Over the Phone - SouKisu

7-11-15

Prompt: Things you said over the phone

Pairing: SouKisu

Rating: G

 

                              Sousuke woke to the obnoxious noise of his phone vibrating against his bedside table at two in the morning. With a grumble he reached over and fumbled to accept the call.

 

                              “There had better be someone dying,” he growled. For a moment there was silence on the other line.

 

                              “Okay, wow, you are not Makoto,” came a high and bubbly voice. Sousuke was about to come back when the voice made a small and terrified squeak. “Okay, listen, I’m sorry I called you in the middle of the night, but there’s this creepy guy following me and I ducked into this phone booth because it has a lock, and I must have fumbled my friend’s number, but are you possibly a large, frightening man living on the east side of Tokyo who might be able to come beat up and/or scare away this guy so that I can get home to my baby brother with my virtue and limbs intact?” He said all of this in one breath, and Sousuke was frankly impressed. He groaned internally, cursing the association with Rin that had made him such a sucker for sad cases.

 

                              “Where are you?” he grumbled.

 

                              “Oh, thank god!” the voice squeaked. Sousuke rolled out of bed and listened to the man’s description of his location as he tugged on the first pair of pants he came in contact with. “Can you please stay on the phone with me?” Sousuke sighed.

 

                              “What’s your brother’s name?”

 

 

 

                              Kisumi knew he was babbling, and that this stranger probably didn’t care a bit about the time Hayato had dumped an entire pot of rice over their father’s head, but he couldn’t help it. There was something soothing about the man’s gruff manner and the way he spoke just enough to be vaguely polite, letting Kisumi ramble on and on. He kept one eye glued to the mouth of the alley where he had last seen the creepy old man with the thin smile and the oddly lumpy coat. He was still there, smoking the last dregs of a cigarette.

 

                              As he watched, a hulking shadow materialized at the end of the street, a phone pressed to his ear.

 

                              “I think I see you,” said the voice on the phone. “What’s with your hair?” Kisumi shot him an offended look.

 

                              “My hair is gorgeous, like the rest of me, thank you very much,” he huffed, mostly just grateful that the stranger was actually a large, frightening man. “You’re about to pass the alley with the creepy dude,” he told him. The man gave one glance at where the stalker was leaning, and the stalker immediately scurried down the alley. “Oh thank god,” Kisumi sighed, hanging up the payphone and unlocking the booth. “Thank you so much,” he said. “I’m Kisumi, by the way.”

 

                              “Sousuke.” Up close, Sousuke was even more impressive, with bored teal eyes set in a magnificent resting bitch face. “I have no idea how to get back to my apartment from here.” Kisumi stared at him.

 

                              “Didn’t you just come from there?” he asked, incredulous.

 

                              “I know I live less than a five minute walk away,” Sousuke answered with a shrug.

 

                              “It took you half an hour to get here.” Sousuke looked at him with a blank face and Kisumi sighed. “Alright,” he said. “Since you saved my limbs and virtue, you can come home with me. We’ll figure it out in the morning.” Sousuke’s face didn’t change but his entire being seemed to light up. Kisumi groaned internally, cursing the association with Makoto that had made him such a sucker for sad cases.

 


	23. ...When We Were the Happiest We Ever Were - RinTori

7-12-15

Prompt: things you said when we were the happiest we ever were

Pairing: RinTori

Rating: G

 

                              The older Rin got the more he understood the desire to slow down. When he had been a kid, seventeen and on the cusp of taking the world, he had never known why someone would give up all the excitement of life to settle down and stay in one place. As much as he appreciated how his father had been there as much as he could when Rin was a kid, Toraichi’s decision had never made sense to him.

 

                              Now, however, thirty-five, married, and an Olympic medalist, he wondered what life would have been like if he’d done what his friends had done, gone to school like Makoto and Sousuke, or started a business like Haru, or gone to work doing something he’d never known he would love, like Ai. He wouldn’t give up the life he had for anything, though. Especially not on quiet days like this, when he and Ai could stay in and do absolutely nothing together.

 

                              Ai was humming a soft tune as he lay on his stomach in the middle of the floor, kicking his feet slowly behind him. Rin was on his back, his head pillowed on Ai’s hip, staring at the ceiling. The sunlight streaming in from the window was making its slow retreat across the floor, leaving the room warm and golden and filling it with the quiet kind of sleepiness of late summer afternoons. Rin sighed and rolled over, wrapping his arms around Ai’s waist and tugging him close.

 

                              “Mm, what’s up, senpai?” Ai murmured, leaning back into Rin’s chest. Rin hummed in answer.

 

                              “Why do you still call me that?” he asked. Ai laughed quietly.

 

                              “Old habits,” he answered. “Why do you call me Ai?”

 

                              “Because it’s a nickname,” Rin answered, not sure where he was going with this.

 

                              “So’s ‘senpai’,” Ai said.

 

                              “Senpai is a title,” Rin argued. “We’ve both been out of school for a while now; I’m not your upperclassman anymore.” Ai hummed.

 

                              “More of a pet name,” he said, his voice growing soft around the edges.

 

                              “You’re such a freak,” Rin chuckled.

 

                              “Yep.”

 

                              Rin smiled to himself, burying his nose in Ai’s hair. If this was what was available to him, he might never move from this spot again. He closed his eyes and decided there was nothing he’d rather do right now than be an old man and take a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the last of them!  
> Thank you so much if you've stayed with me through all of this. If you'd like to see any of these prompts written for a different character and/or pairing, please feel free to send me a note on Tumblr. I'm always looking for new ideas for drabbles over there.  
> I hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Come burn me alive at [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
